New Realm and New Problems
by OncerScarletQueen
Summary: Set a few months after the end of season 7 and will include some characters from season 7 as well as original favorites and a few from Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Regina who is now the Good Queen and basically leader of the realms has a new problem on her hands which causes her to seek help from the other realm leaders as well as her friends and family.


Chapter 1: The Meeting

Regina, the good queen and overseer of the newly united realms, looked around the round table at the other 12 seated around her as she stood. She had called a meeting to her castle, well the one she shared with Charming and Snow, and invited the leaders of the realms.

She smiled at the boy seated on her right, her teenage son from the Wish realm then looked at the woman seated to her left. Maleficent glanced up at her with a small smile which she returned. To Maleficent's lef sat Elsa, representing Arendelle and looked to be full of thougtha as she stared down at her lap.

Beside her was Merida, futrue Queen of DunBrock looking around boredly. Guinevere was next and the queen of Camelot looking very regal and serious. Not really royalty but Tinkerbell sat beside Guinevere to represent Neverland, Regina had trusted her with this duty. Zelena sat across from Regina, a kind of spokesperson for Oz but she didn't look too thrilled to be there. Then sat the White Queen and King of Wonderland, Anastasia and Will Scarlet, talking quietly to one another.

Next to them was a new member of the leaders, there from the Land of Untold Stories and she was just as mysterious as her realm. Regina wasn't even completely sure how the teenager managed to become the representative of the strange land but she was already getting a little annoyed with her. The girl didn't look like she was going to take any of this meeting seriously and not even cared about politics as she sat in her chair with her feet propped up on the table, picking at her nails. Regina sighed as her eyes continued to the last two there, sitting on Henry's right side. The prince and princess of Agrabah, Aladdin and Jasmine who like the other couple there were talking amongst each other.

Everyone had a goblet of preferred drink in front of them on the table but some had brought weapons placed on the table such as Maleficent with her staff, Merida and her bow and arrows, and Henry with his sword. Regina cleared her throat to get everyone's attention and shot the girl a look who removed her feet from the table.

"I know everyone is probably a little on edge right now with what's happened which is why I called this meeting so we can figure out what to do about it," Regina spoke as she looked around at everyone once more.

"Why?" the young girl asked vaguely as she looked at Regina with a shrug.

"Why what?" Regina frowned, looking back at her.

"Why should we be on edge? I thought combining the realms was supposed to keep us safe and everyone was supposed to get along and play nice? Isn't that what you're all about, your majesty?" she answered sarcastically. Most didn't seem to like the way she talked to Regina but Regina kept herself composed, "I never said the lands couldn't be threatened," she shot back, "just because we're united doesn't mean there aren't still threats out there somewhere."

That seemed to shut her up for now and Regina continued after taking a deep breath, "I want all of you to know that I'm taking this very seriously and we will figure out what's going on."

A few days ago...

In a part of the Enchanted Forest, Maleficent was flying around with her daughter. After a while the two landed in a clearing and changed back into their human forms. "You're getting so well at flying," Maleifcent commented proudly. Lily smiled to her mother and was about to respond when the ground started to shake, gently at first then picked up more violently. The birds in the trees took to the skies as the trees vibrated.

Lily and Maleficent held their balance the best they could and only a few seconds later did the shaking stop, but before they had time to really process it the shaking started again. This time Lily was brought to her knees by the intensity. Maleficent went to her side and helped her up as the shaking once again subsided.

"What the hell?" Lily frowned in confusion and annoyance as she looked at her mother, but Maleficent was looking around trying to figure out what could have caused two sudden earthquakes like that, it never really happened there without some kind of magical reason.

"Stay at the castle," Maleficent finally said to Lily, "I'm going to go see what's going on?" and without waiting for a reply Maleficent transformed and took off into the sky again. Lily watched her leave before she too turned back into a dragon and took off the opposite way to the Forbidden Fortress.

Mal skimmed the Enchanted Forest from above for a while, noticing the damage that the earthquakes had caused. After she had enough of surveying the land she headed to Storybrooke to see if she could find Regina there first.

She touched down in the middle of town just in time to see some of the residents of Storybrooke standing around outside talking to each other about what just happened and she wondered if the same thing had happened there. The familiar blonde who was standing beside a stroller and a man with a hook for a hand spotted her and walked over to talk with her.

"Maleficent," Emma said looking concerned, "where's Lily? Are you guys ok?" she asked.

"We're fine," Maleficent answered as she looked past Emma to where Snow, Charming and Killian were talking and Maleficent didn't need to ask if what her and Lily expereinced happened to them too, it was written on their faces.

"Have you seen Regina?" Maleficent asked, looking back at the blonde. "I think she's at the castle with Zelena, Robin and Alice," Emma told her, looking nervous herself. Mal sighed, it was hard to keep track of everyone sometimes especially with Regina who stayed busy all of the time, last time she saw her was in Storybrooke. Mal didn't reply to this so Emma continued, "If you see her will you please tell her to call us or stop by? Apparently she's too busy to answer her phone."

Mal nodded and without another word was a dragon again and flew off toward the castle in the center of the realms.

Meanwhile in Wonderland Will Scarlet felt like being lazy today. It was good being king but it sure was a lot of work and on days where he didn't have to do as much he gladly welcomed. While his wife seemed to hardly slow down he was laying in bed in the middle of the day tossing grapes into the air and catching them in his mouth as the fell back down. Now this was the life.

He reached over to the tray on the bedside table to discover there was only one grape left. He sighed and plopped it into his mouth, now how was he going to entertain himself. It seemed the universe gave him his answer as the castle started to quake, the bed shook underneath him. At first he didn't think too much of this until the shaking started getting worse to where frames were falling off the walls and a vase fell and shattered on the floor.

Will's eyes widened and he jumped out of bed, "Ana.." he hurried out of the room and down the stairs, "Ana!" he called as the castle stopped shaking then started again, causing him to bump into the wall clumsily as he ran down the stairs. Anastasia met him at the bottom of the stairs followed by Tweedledum, her loyal servant.

"Will, what's going on?" she asked but the castle started to settle down. He shook his head, "I don't know," he reached her and moved his hands to her hips looking her over, "Are you ok?" She nodded, "We're fine," she glanced back at Tweedle then back at Will, "Could you try to contact Regina in the mirror and see if she knows what's happened and I'll make sure the kingdom isn't panicking," she said and started to walk off toward the front door with some of the guards following her, as well as Tweedle. Will on the other hand headed back upstairs to where they kept an enchanted full length mirror to contact the Good Queen.

AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I also have this story and others on my Wattpad OnceDreams, so if you liked this fanfic so far please check out my others.


End file.
